


The Ride

by squidgie



Category: Scrubs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after Dr. Cox uttered the words "We're not done!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ride

Author: [](http://squidgiepdx.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://squidgiepdx.livejournal.com/)**squidgiepdx**    
Title: The Ride  
Fandom: Scrubs  
Pairing: JD/Dr. Cox  
Rating: PG13  
Words: 1025ish  
Disclaimer: First time fic.  This is something I started to be a  
much longer fic, but stopped at a natural point and never went further  
with.  Decided to publish as is.  Not my characters, owned by ABC.  
Summary: What happened after Dr. Cox uttered the words "We're not done!"  
to JD, then climbed on the scooter with him.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

"We're not done."

Those words rang through JD's ears as Dr. Cox had tapped him on  
the helmet, then climbed aboard Sasha, JD's scooter, and urged  
him on.  The older doctor grabbed JD around the waist, almost causing  
JD to lose control.  /* I've imagined this before, but I know I'm  
not going to like the outcome */ JD thought as the two plodded on  
towards his apartment.

JD waited for Perry Cox to get off the bike before shutting it off.  
Wide eyed, he looked at his mentor with a "What did I do?" innocent  
look plastered across his face.

"Don't give me that, you!" was all of the response he would get.   
Responding the the slight pout on JD's lips, the older man relented  
every so slightly.  "Come on; let's get inside and talk."

The stairs to JD and Turk's apartment, now fully inhabited by Carla  
as well, seemed to tower over JD forever.  As he slowed down slightly,  
he was rewarded with a smack to the backside.  "Get a move on there,  
Newbie" was all he had to hear before he started taking the steps  
two at a time, but still not anxious to be alone with his mentor.  In  
becoming a doctor, JD had buried his feelings about who he was, and  
tried to hide them from others.  His failure in dating women was  
phenomenal, but at least he was keeping his secrets safe.

"You want a beer?" JD asked quietly as the two stepped into the apartment.

"Yeah.  No.  Wait, later."  Perry Cox looked...off.  JD looked at him  
curiously, not ever having experienced the older man being tongue tied.  
If anything, he was the most verbose man JD had ever met. 

At that moment the medical compulsive part of his brain merged with his  
imagination.  /* Oh god.  He's so angry at me that he's had a stroke.   
Quick, get him some aspirin and call 911! */  JD's eyes betrayed him.

"Calm down, Newbie."  Dr. Cox grabbed JD by the shoulder and directed  
him towards the couch, leading him first by the arm, then by holding the  
small of JD's back.  "Come.  Sit."  Perry motioned a spot on the sofa,  
and the two sat.

"I, uhh" Dr Cox stammered.  He looked around the apartment, down at his  
shoes, and then finally go the courage to look into his young apprentices  
eyes.  "Aww, shit".

"What?"  By this time JD's imagination was going into overdrive.  He  
was desperate, but wasn't quite sure what he was more desperate for - to  
get out of the aparment, get away from his mentor who's jaw was clenched  
every so sexily, or... 

"Look," Perry broke the silence finally, "I like you."  Looking at the floor  
again, Perry got up and started pacing.  "Damnit."

Dumbfounded, JD stared at the older man.  "What do you mean, you like me?"

Not quite knowing where to start, Perry Cox started blurting things out.  
"You know Jordan is a good friend.  She was a horrible wife, but she's made  
a good ex-wife, and a much better friend."  Perry looked into JD's eyes.  
"She's made me realize a lot of things.  Things about me."  The older man's  
eyes dropped to the floor for a second, then locked onto JD's like a  
missle.  "...and things about you."

"What do you mean, things about me?"

"I mean I like you.  I mean I really like you."

"Oh great, so I'm some kind of Sally Field award acceptance speech?"  The  
confused look on Perry Cox's face at JD's diversionary tactic was met  
with, "I know, I know.  I was a theater camp geek."  And while JD's  
lips tried to divert the subject, his heart and mind were racing.

The patented Cox whistle echoed through the empty apartment, and a  
flustered expression, along with pointed finger, directed JD to sit.  
"Listen," Perry started, "this isn't easy for me."

"Then just spit it out.  Whatever it is, just te-"

JD was cut short when the older man leaned into him and kissed him with  
a ferocity fit for a wild beast. 

"-ll me...  What just happened?"

Finally able to have a coherant thought pass from his head to his  
lips, Perry spoke.  "You make me crazy.  You make my day.  I look forward  
to coming in to work just so I can spend some time with you.  And yeah,  
I know that I make you crazy by calling you Melinda and Sherry and  
Carolyn, but I also know that you love it as much as I do."  With  
bashful eyes, a trait not normally seen in the dominant narcicistic  
male, he continued, "And I really hope that you and I can do something  
about this."

"What this?  All you did was say you liked me and you kissed me." JD  
was getting a bit flustered.  Sure, he cared for his mentor, and wanted  
this - probably even more than his mentor did.  But his wall of protection  
that he had built over the years working with a man who did not seem to  
like him the same way back shot up and dug a moat, as if his heart were  
protected deep within the walls.

A sigh escaped Perry Cox's lips, scuplted chest sinking in the scrub top  
he was wearing.  A weak, defensive smile on the older man's face tried to  
hide the hurt he had just been inflicted.  "Look.  I have come to terms  
with who I am, and who I want to be with.  I'm pretty sure," he continued,  
grabbing JD's chin with his strong hand and focused on his eyes, "that  
you like me as well.  I would really like to give this a shot," then added,  
"if you're interested."

Seconds passed.

"I mean it, John". 

There was something in the older man's tone, and the sincerity of using  
his name - his REAL name - that caught JD off balance slightly, and  
forced a smile across is face.  JD reached out for Perry's hand from under  
his chin, kissed the palm gently, then looked into the older man's eyes  
before closing his own, and returning the smoldering kiss from before.


End file.
